villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwayne Burcell
Dwayne Burcell is the father of a young woman named Angelique Burcell who is accosted and raped by a demon, and he is the secondary main antagonist of the Masters of Horror segment/short film Pro-Life (alternatively known as John Carpenter's Pro-Life). He is a local Christian pro-life advocate with at odds with the Lincoln County Women's Health Services abortion clinic in Lincoln County, Wisconsin and accused them of child murder numerous times before. He along with his 3 sons Caleb, Cole and Darry, soon take the clinic hostage which made things are further complicated as he tries to protect the demon spawn that his own daughter tried to remove. He was portrayed by Ron Perlman. ''Pro-Life'' Dwayne arrives with Angelique's 3 brothers armed to the teeth and demanding that the security around the Lincoln County Women's Health Services clinic let them "rescue" Angelique, in spite of violation of his court order to never be close within 100 yards of the clinic's building. During his impatient waiting, Dwayne got into an argument with one of the clinic's doctors, Dr. Alex O'Shea who accused him of incest because of what happened to his daughter who feared her real rapist. When a security guard Kiernan refuses to admit them through, Dwayne shoots his head open and forcefully gains entrance. He and his sons wreak havoc throughout the clinic while trying to find and get Angelique out of there. It is shown that he has been alerted by "God" to save Angelique's unborn child. Being extremely devout to his faith, Dwayne believes this is a message from the Lord and proceeds to resort to any means necessary to rescue the child. Things only worsen as Dwayne encounters the clinic's director Dr. Kiefer in the clinic and decides that he must "take justice" for all done in the clinic. He and one of his sons graphically torture and kill Kiefer with a suction device, even with their "mission" in mind. As the plot progresses, the demon spawn's father appears in the clinic and begins slaughtering anyone in its path, including 2 of Angelique's brothers. Dwayne eventually crosses paths with the monster itself, who reveals that it was the "God" that directed Dwayne in the first place. Horrified at having been misled by a demonic force into committing horrific acts, Dwayne is killed by the Demon Father. Aspects While being a bit of an extremist and a fanatic, Dwayne nevertheless wanted the best for his children and was determined to rescue his daughter. While one could say that several of his villainous actions were directed by the Demon Father (which is not a lie), he commits several acts of his own volition, such as murdering the security guard Kiernan and conducting the graphic torture of the head abortionist Dr. Kiefer while he is supposed to be finding his daughter. However, he showed remorse in a "my God, what have I done" fashion at the revelation of the "Godly" voice. Gallery Dwayne Burcell.png Category:Fanatics Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Masters of Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased